To Be a Princess/To Be a Popstar
"To Be A Princess/To Be A Popstar" is a song in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. It is a remake of the song "To Be A Princess" from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. It is performed by Jennifer Waris and Tiffany Giardina as Princess Tori and Keira respectively. Lyrics Tori: : To be a princess is to know which spoon to use : To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes : Have your breakfast served in bed : Wear some diamonds on your head : Get a foot massage and mani-pedi too : To be a princess is to live a dream come true : Curtsey when princes come to call : Wear a new gown to every ball : All through the day there's : Just one way you must behave : Pose with a feather in your hat : Stretch on a golden yoga mat : Bend from above and always : Wear your gloves and wave : Shoulders back and tummy in and : Pinky out and lift the chin and : Slowly turn your head from side to side : Breathing gently, stepping lightly : Smile brightly, nod politely : Do everything you do with pride : Glide : : To be a princess is to wear your family crest : To be a princess is to always do your best Keira: : To be a popstar is to know which mic to use : To be a popstar is to not fall off your shoes : To rehearse until it's right : Give a great show every night : And have room service with anything you choose : To be a popstar is to love your great reviews : Take in the latest fashion show : Fly for a lunch to Mexico : No time for friends except your dog and your guitar : Tweet everyone your latest news : Sit for a thousand interviews : Love every fan no matter how bizarre they are : Here's the camera, there's the camera : And a camera, and a camera : And another autograph to sign Tori: : "Love Keira" Keira: : Change your clothes and strike a pose and : Work the crowd and take a bow and : Don't forget to post it all online : Shine : : To be a popstar is to never act your age : To be a popstar is to make the world your stage : Oh, oh, oh, oh : : Shoulders back and Tori: : Strike a pose and Keira: : Pinky out and Tori: : Change your clothes and Both: : Slowly turn your head from side to side Keira: : I see now Tori: : Here's a camera Keira: : Smile brightly Tori: : There's a camera Keira: : Nod politely Both: : Do everything you do with pride : Glide : To be a princess is to always do your best : To be a popstar is to leave them all impressed... See Also Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Songs